


Loving Father

by DBR_Augary



Series: The Sexual Abuse of Draco Malfoy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Malfoycest (Harry Potter), Parent/Child Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBR_Augary/pseuds/DBR_Augary
Summary: After years of neglect, Lucius finally decides to pay attention to his son. But that’s not necessarily a good thing.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Draco Malfoy
Series: The Sexual Abuse of Draco Malfoy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903582
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Loving Father

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I’m writing this, I just am.

When Draco turned nine his life changed dramatically. His mother had started going away more and that just left Lucius and Draco home alone a lot of the time. Lucius had always been neglectful when it came to his child, often forgetting he even had one, but one day, he decided to show his love in his own way. 

Draco had been wanting his father’s approval and attention for years, acting out sometimes just because he wanted his father to notice him. But if he had known what his father’s undivided attention looked like; he would have chosen to be invisible for the rest of his life. 

Draco was ten when it happened and too young to know what was going on immediately. Actually, it was his tenth birthday. 

Lucius asked his son to meet him in his office around the middle of the day and Draco was so excited because he thought his Father was going to finally take notice of his birthday. He came bounding down the stairs and practically skipped into the office where he was met with a seemingly empty room. He raised an eyebrow until he heard the door slam shut and the lock click behind him, making him turn to his Father confused. He saw the man and noticed the wicked and twisted smile forming on the adults lips.

“I am correct to say happy birthday?” Lucius questioned.

Draco gave a small smile and nodded.

”Well then, close your eyes for your gift.”

Draco did as he was told. Lucius stepped behind the boy licking his lips before charming his hands so that a rope tied them together. Draco winced at the harsh rope burn he got when trying to wriggle free, but never opened his eyes. Lucius then flicked his wrist, wand in hand, and his son was completely naked. It was at the sudden rush of cold them at caused Draco to open his eyes in shock.

”Father...?” The boy asked, “What’s going on?”

”I told you I was giving you a birthday present right?” Lucius replied, stepping in front of his son.

Lucius lowered his head to be level with his child before connecting their lips. Draco stepped back and tripped over in shock. Draco wriggled on the floor trying to get up, but settled for scooting further away from his Father. Lucius sat down and cradled the child cooing into his ear.

“Shh,” he coped, “It’s okay.”

Draco was still slightly confused by everything, but he knew for a fact that you weren’t supposed to kiss your child. 

“Father no,” he said, “Parents don’t kiss their children.”

”But lots do,” Lucius explained.

”No! Not like that. Go away.”

Lucius got slightly annoyed at that and through Draco over his shoulder, carrying his child to the master bedroom. Draco tried to get free but couldn’t escape his Father’s grasp.

Lucius through Draco onto his bed and Draco was starting to understand screaming when his father cast another spell that tied him up so that his wrists were at the headboard and his feet were tied at the end of the bed, forcing his legs to spread wide across the king sized mattress.

Lucius undressed himself and could feel himself getting hard at the sight of his son tied up in that enticing position. He had secretly been planning to do this since Draco turned seven, feeling a strange urge ever since then. In fact, he had been preparing for it.

He would sneak a tasteless potion into Draco’s food sometimes that would keep him tighter then a virgin for the rest of his life and even took a potion that made his own cock slightly larger for Draco’s own torment.

Once Lucius pants (boxers or underwear if you aren’t from Britain) fell to the ground Draco felt the situation become more real. Almost like it wasn’t really happening until that moment.   
  
Lucius kissed Draco’s ankle before trailing up his leg and beginning to kick as well. Once he got above the knee Lucius started to bite and suck on his sons soft and easily scarred porcelain flesh. At the same time, Lucius pushes a fiver into his sons asshole, feeling it was barely big enough to fit that alone. _Perfect,_ Lucius thought. 

Draco whimpered as his Father continued to abuse his thighs with his mouth and hole with his finger before feeling Lucius stick his tongue inside the hole, licking at its walls. Draco could feel that even the tongue was stretching him painfully and didn’t want to know what anything else would be like.

”Father please!” He exclaimed, “I don’t want to! This is wrong!”

Lucius slapped him on the ass because of that, pulling his wand out and pointing it at his sons entrance before murmuring a spell that made it somehow tighter. Lucius crawled over the top of his son very slowly, leaving bruises and even bleeding bite marks behind as he went. After getting up to the boys neck he started to stroke himself out of pure need. 

“No!” Draco exclaimed, “You’re sick! This isn’t right! Stop!”

“Now Draco,” Lucius started, “It’s rude to not accept a birthday present.”

Draco started crying and shaking, causing Lucius to kiss away his tears before meeting his lips and pushing himself inside Draco slowly and surprisingly gentle. Draco screamed out in agony as he was stretched beyond his limit and bleeding, giving Lucius a way to push his tongue inside Draco’s mouth. 

Once Lucius was balls deep, he gave Draco time to adjust, licking the inside of his mouth before moving again. Blood coated Lucius’ abnormally sized member and Draco wailed at the pain caused by his Father’s movement. Lucius was slow and gentle for maybe two thrusts before he became needy, bringing up the pace causing Draco to bleed more, scream again and cry until wet patches formed either side of his head from his tears.

Lucius couldn’t stay lying, he had to sit up and go deeper. And so he did. Draco shrieked at his Father’s thrusts and Lucius began to moan or grunt on the odd occasion. He grabbed onto Draco’s hips and pulling them towards himself each time he thrusted causing Draco’s arms to get stretched and burnt against his restraints. Draco kept screaming out and pleading until his Father’s seed painted the inside of his asshole.

Lucius was sticky from his sweat and pulled out of Draco causing the blonde to grunt in pain. Lucius pointed his wand at Draco’s hole again, casting a spell so that his bleeding wounds healed and his hole was just as tight as before, meaning no come could escape. He untied Draco before pulling the trembling boy into his arms and trying to comfort him. Draco cried into his Father’s chest, not because it was safe but because he was to drained to do anything else.

And that was the first of many times that happened to Draco. Lucius even occasionally growing his dick using magic to provide himself with the utmost pleasure and Draco with the utmost pain.


End file.
